Souviens-toi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Pensées d'un homme résumant sa vie avant que la vie ne le quitte, tué par une main pas si inconnue.


Souviens-toi

Source: Final Fantasy 7

Genre: UA +Amitié + Drame

Disclaimers: °Les personnages de FF7 ne sont pas à moi!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de l'un des personnages!

°Les phrases en italique et gras sont la pensée d'un second personnage!

Résumé: Pensées d'un homme résumant sa vie avant que la vie ne le quitte, tué par une main pas si inconnue.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit OS assez triste qui m'est venu assez rapidement en moins de deux heures! J'avoue être mitigée sur la qualité de mon travail, mais bon...le principal est qu'il soit là pour vous!**

Chapitre unique

 _Souviens-toi de cet été où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Souviens-toi de nos premières paroles. Souviens-toi de la curiosité et de la fascination que tu avais fais naître en nous._

 _Souviens-toi, nous avions à peine 6 ans et nos parents nous avaient invités à ton anniversaire après que nos mères respectives se soient rencontrées et soient devenues amies._

 _Souviens-toi de la joie qui a été la tienne lorsque nous avons accepté de devenir tes amis._

 _Te souviens-tu de notre serment? ''Un pour tous et tous pour un''? C'est toi qui l'avais trouvé suite à l'une de tes nombreuses lectures._

 _Nos mères avaient gentiment ris en l'entendant. Elles nous avaient baptisé Athos, Aramis et Porthos en nous voyant inséparable.  
_

 _Souviens-toi...qui était Athos? Aramis? Porthos? Je ne m'en souviens plus._

 _Souviens-toi de nos nombreuses après-midi après l'école où nous nous retrouvions avec plaisir au sommet de notre tilleul, notre QG secret._

 _Souviens-toi de nos jeux. De nos tristesses, de nos colères. De nos réconciliations. De nos promesses aussi._

 _D'être toujours unis quoique l'avenir devait nous réserver. De rester les meilleurs amis du monde._

 _On dit que l'enfance est le sucré du fruit avant l'amertume de l'adolescence. L'adolescence...l'âge ingrat._

 _J'avais bien remarqué que doucement nous prenions des routes différentes, mais j'avais tout tenté pour préserver notre amitié, mais...j'ai échoué. Cinq ans d'effort pour rien._

 _Souviens-toi, tu nous avais déclaré que tu étais amoureux de Cloud Strife, le fils du Maire. Nous allions fêter nos 18 ans._

 _T'en souviens-tu? Des paroles acides de notre ami? De mon silence?_

 _Non, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Ce triste jour de pluie où notre amitié a volé en éclats. De cette bagarre entre vous. De ma non-intervention. Je ne savais qui soutenir._

 _J'ai fuis. Lâchement. Sans un mot, j'ai fuis._

 _De retour chez moi, ma mère m'avait apprit que nous déménagions pour Kalm._

 _Là-bas, j'ai tenté de me faire des amis. De vous oublier._

 _Aujourd'hui, je peux l'avouer. Je n'y suis jamais parvenu._

 _J'ai travaillé dur pour devenir médecin, réalisant l'une de nos promesses. Celle de réussir les études qui nous fascinaient, enfants._

 _As-tu su réaliser ton rêve d'être Karatéka de haut niveau?_

 _Mon diplôme et mes capacités ne m'ont pas épargné de perdre ma mère d'une tumeur à l'estomac. J'ai beau avoir sauvé plusieurs vie et tenté l'impossible pour d'autres, cette défaite a un goût acre sur ma langue._

 _Te souviens-tu de ta visite à l'hôpital où je travaille? Tu ne m'avais pas vu, caché dans les ombres, mais moi, je t'avais vu._

 _Magnifique créature au goût de l'interdit._

 _Je me souviens de t'avoir détaillé des yeux, que dis-je? Dévoré!, tellement ton assurance et ton charisme pulsaient à travers les pores de ta peau laiteuse._

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi? Pour que tu relèves ton regard envoûtant sur moi?_

 _Souviens-toi, tu m'avais rattrapé. Tu as toujours été meilleur coureur que moi._

 _Te souviens-tu de tes bras autour de ma taille? De ta tête dans mon dos? De tes suppliques qui n'étaient nul autre que mon prénom?_

 _J'aurais pu me défaire de tes bras, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'étais...envahi._

 _Joie. Bonheur. Colère. Gène. Euphorie. Amour._

 _Toutes ces émotions m'ont inondé d'un coup, d'un seul._

 _Après 25 ans d'éloignement, j'ai craqué._

 _Les larmes ont roulé le long de mes joues sans qu'un sanglot ne franchisse la barrière de mes lèvres._

 _Te souviens-tu que tu m'avais retourné avec douceur pour me prendre dans tes bras?_

 _Le couloir était désert, Gaïa merci, car je n'aurais pas pu briser mes barrières s'il y avaient eu des témoins._

 _Te souviens-tu que tu m'avais serré plus fort contre toi? Cette étreinte était ta façon pour dire 'Excuse-moi. Pour tout.'._

 _Te souviens-tu de ce baiser que je t'ai offert?_

 _Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens. Tu y avais répondu._

 _Cet instant de bonheur était le plus beau jour de ma vie...et le dernier._

* * *

Mardi 3 Juillet 2018

Une voiture se gare devant un appartement tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Sortant de la voiture, deux hommes se dirigent vers l'habitation, main dans la main. Aveugles à ce qui n'est pas leur Amour et la joie des retrouvailles qu'ils fêteront très bientôt.

À peine sont-ils entré dans l'antre du premier homme que le second s'empare avec fougue des lèvres du premier. Après la surprise, c'est l'acceptation. Les mains deviennent câlines, audacieuses.

Les cœurs s'affolent, les vêtements s'envolent pendant que les propriétaires se rendent difficilement, entre deux baisers et quelques rires, vers la chambre où ils se laissent tomber.

La nuit est à eux. Ils ont toute la nuit pour se découvrir. Pauvres enfants, Nyx pleure pour vous.

À raison car une voiture se gare devant l'immeuble. Un homme en sort, retirant le cran de sécurité de son arme d'une main experte.

Se glissant dans les ombres il entre facilement, trop facilement, dans l'immeuble, montant chaque étages d'une démarche silencieuse jusqu'à atteindre le cinquième étage où, à l'aide d'une pince à cheveux tordue, il crochète la porte d'entrée.

Toujours aussi silencieux qu'un chat, l'intrus se dirige vers la chambre grâce aux gémissements qui en proviennent. Bien qu'il fasse noir, l'homme ne peut retenir une grimace de dégoût.

 ** _Profitez-en bien, cette nuit est votre dernière!_**

Un rayon de lune illumine le salon, éclairant l'arme de l'homme qui se révèle être un silencieux à courte portée.

Arrivé dans la chambre, l'homme armé regarde avec un mélange d'envie et de dégoût les ébats des deux hommes dans le lit.

Lorsque l'orgasme les terrasse, c'est le moment que choisit l'homme pour pointer son arme et faire feu.

Tel la Faucheuse, il les touche tous deux en plein cœur. D'une seule balle°.

S'avançant vers le lit, l'assassin pose ses doigts sur le cou du premier puis sur celui du second. Morts.

Quittant la chambre pour le salon, il s'allume une cigarette, la petite flamme éclaire son visage révélant son regard azur. Sortant de sa veste un morceau de papier de sa veste, il le regard, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Alors que sa cigarette est presque consumée, il avance le morceau de papier qui s'enflamme aussitôt. Jetant le papier dans la cheminée, l'homme lève son arme qu'il pose contre sa tempe tout en regardant le carré de papier s'arrêter de se consumer.

Il fait feu.

Au sol se trouve une photo brûlée aux extrémités. Sur cette photo est représentée trois jeunes hommes. Ces trois jeunes hommes qui ne sont nul autres que les trois hommes décédés. Leurs noms? Angeal Hewley. Sephiroth Crescent°°. Genesis Rhapsodos.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Étonné(e)? Avez-vous deviné à qui appartenaient les pensées du haut et celle du bas? Sachez que je déteste ce genre d'histoires, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écris cette fiction...sur, à vos claviers!**

°Dans la vraie vie, j'ignore si ça marche comme ça, mais admettons que oui!

°°Petit clin d'oeil à ma fiction "Crescent Brothers"!


End file.
